Please Don't Call Them Twinkies
New Song by Craig Finn celebrating the Twins. Here is a link to the stream of the song from The Current (MPR) http://tinyurl.com/2wwfuzt Lyrics: In 1965, I wasn't quite alive yet but I'm told they gave the MVP to Zolio Versalles Oliva hit the singles and Harmon hit the homers Mudcat won 20 games, but they didn't play in the dome yet The Dodgers came to Bloomington to play for the World Series The Twins won the first two, you can even ask Vin Scully But Sandy Koufax proved to be a bit too much to crack And the Twins went down in seven, but they vowed that they'd be back To Nicollet to Hennepin, from Saint Paul to Saint Cloud The Minnesota Twins are making Minnesota proud And we don't buy our titles, so the summer's where we stay But these are grown men (these are grown men) These are heroes Please don't call them Twinkies In the fall of '87, I was pretty much in heaven I got my license and a girlfriend, the Twins had won the pennant I prayed more in the dome than I ever did in church Kirby Puckett had the smile, Kent Hrbek had the smirk First we tamed the Tigers, then we were dealt the Cards They came to the Twin Cities to try and make sense of our park It was loud and it was it was close, and it went to seven games But the Twins took home the title and that sweet music played Edina to Duluth, from the southside to downtown The MInnesota Twins are making Minnesotans proud So, hey let's make some noise, c'mon wave those Homer Hankeys These are grown men (these are grown men) These are heroes Please don't call them Twinkies In 1991, the Twins were once again on top We faced Atlanta in the Series, they thought that they were hot I've never seen something so lame, as that Fonda 'hawk chop But we were up against the ropes, when Kirby called his shot And as he ran around the bases, smilin' pumpin' fists We all knew that he had won it, it was only just game six And the next night Jack Morris came and made us hometown proud You should watch it in slow motion … Ron Gant was clearly out From Mankato up to Brainerd, from Burnsville to Bemidji Now we're playin' outdoor baseball and that the way it should be Raise a toast to Kirby Puckett, raise another to Tom Kelly They're the Minnesota Twins, so let's not call them Twinkies We've got Justin, We've got Joe, that's enough reason to party We don't buy our titles, but we've still won two World Series So grab yourself a 3.2 beer, raise a toast to Gardy These are the Minnesota Twins, so please don't call them Twinkies Please don't call them Twinkies Please don't call them Twinkies Please don't call them Twinkies Please don't call them Twinkies